generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spilken
|oczy = Zielone |włosy = Brązowe |debiut = The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice }}Spilken – złodziej pracujący dla Szejka. Niegdyś znalazł cierpiącego na amnezję chłopca imieniem Rex, którego przygarnął pod swoje skrzydła, wychował i obiecał, że pomoże mu odnaleźć jego rodzinę. Biografia Wczesne życie W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Spilken znalazł chłopca cierpiącego na amnezję o imieniu Rex. Mężczyzna wziął go pod opiekę, a chłopiec zgodził się na zostanie z nim, gdy mężczyzna przysiągł, że pomoże chłopcu odnaleźć jego prawdziwą rodzinę. Spilken zauważył wieki potencjał Rexa, dlatego nauczył go kradzieży, w której sam się specjalizował . Razem pracowali dla Szejka, potężnego przestępczego lorda . M. Rex „The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice” Spilken znalazł się na pokładzie luksusowego promu Sarragasso Sapphire, który razem z Rexem miał zamiar okraść. Mężczyzna wypomniał dwunastolatkowi, który nie potrafił skupić się na pracy, że zlecenie, które wykonują nie jest zwykłym zadaniem, a zapłata za skradzione towary sprawi, że będą niesamowicie bogaci. Kiedy chłopiec przedostał się przez system wentylacyjny statku, poruszył temat obietnicy odnalezienia jego rodziny, którą niegdyś złożył Spilken. Mężczyzna uniknął odpowiedzi przekonując dwunastolatka, że to jego powinien traktować jako swoją rodzinę. Kiedy doszli do zamkniętego wejścia, Rex w tajemniczy sposób otworzył wielkie, tytanowe drzwi, przez co mogli dostać się do środka. Następnie, Spilken kierował chłopaka do pomieszczenia z łupem, ale niestety podał mu błędne współrzędne i Rex wylądował nad kryjówką Agenta 6. Małpy agenta wyczuły obecność Rexa i zaczęły go gonić, a gdy chłopak błagał swojego przyjaciela o pomoc, ten nie potrafił mu pomóc, nie znając jego lokalizacji. Później skontaktował się z chłopcem i lekko zirytowany zapytał Rexa gdzie jest. Kiedy chłopak powiedział mu, że jest pod sceną na imprezie charytatywnej, Spilken rozkazał mu wrócić do niego, by niepostrzeżenie opuścić pokład. Jednak chłopak zauważył Mię Moore, której chciał pomóc i uratować prowadząc ją do swojego towarzysza. Spilken poprosił go, aby wybrał, między ucieczką z nim, a uratowaniem Mii. „Size Matters” Po udanej ucieczce z pokładu Sarragasso Sapphire do swojej kryjówki w Nevadzie, Spilken obwiniał Rexa za swoje błędy, które popełnił podczas misji. Bojąc się gniewu Szejka i ewentualnego wykrycia, które może nastąpić, mężczyzna zdecydował „zniknąć” bez śladu. Kiedy chciał opuścić budynek, spotkał Rexa, całego i zdrowego. Zauważył, że chłopak uciekł ze statku swoim latającym pojazdem, który sam w tajemniczy sposób stworzył. Rex, nie podejrzewając, że musi opuścić ich kryjówkę, szczęśliwie przytulił swojego opiekuna i wyjawił tajemnicę o powietrznej maszynie, którą wytworzył. Spilken zauważył jakie nowe, niesamowite możliwości może osiągnąć z unikalnymi umiejętnościami i kompetencjami Rexa. Spilken zabiera Rexa do Marakeszu, aby pokazać ich szefowi moce dwunastolatka. Kiedy chłopiec wygłupiał się na dachu wielkiego pałacu, Spilken przekonał szefa, by zgodził się ujrzeć moce chłopaka. Na pierwszy rzut oka, Szejk był niewzruszony historią opowiedzianą przez złodzieja, ale zmienił zdanie, kiedy dostał informację, że Rex tworzy niesamowite cuda za pomocą swoich nanitów. Podczas osobistej audiencji z Szejkiem, którą obserwował Spilken, Rex zauważył, że ich szef nie czuł się najlepiej. Kiedy z ciała przestępcy wyłonił się ogromny robot, opiekun dwunastolatka bez wahania zdradził swojego podopiecznego i ofiarował go krwiożerczej maszynie. Następnie, kiedy uszkodzony robot wystrzelił dużą ilość ostrych brzytw, Spilken został poważnie ranny i błagał Rexa o pomoc. Jednak chłopak zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciel wykorzystywał go dla własnych korzyści i w napadzie smutku oraz złości, zapadł się pod ziemię do kanałów. Ranny Spilken wykrztusił, że chłopak nie ma nikogo poza nim, po czym obserwował jak jego protegowany ucieka. Wygląd fizyczny Spilken jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma podłużną twarz, na której widnieje para zielonych oczu, bulwiasty nos, brązowe wąsy i lekki zarost na brodzie. Ma krótkie włosy w brązowym kolorze, które przykrywa czapką pilota. Wyposażony jest również w wielkie, srebrne gogle. Nosi kremowy sweter z wysokim kołnierzem oraz brązowe spodnie i wysokie buty. Nieodłączną częścią jego stroju jest również brązowy płaszcz. Osobowość Jako profesjonalny złodziej, Spilken jest dobrym aktorem i kłamcą, który jest w stanie podjąć niezbędne ryzyko, aby dotrzeć do swojego celu. Interesują go cenne towary i dobra materialne. Kiedy jego przykrywka spali na panewce lub zostanie zdemaskowany, zrobi wszystko, by zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo, nawet jeśli oznacza to zdradę i poświęcenie bliskich mu osób, takich jak Rex. Umiejętności Spilken jest profesjonalnym złodziejem, który potrafi radzić sobie z wieloma problemami związanymi ze swoim fachem. Podczas kradzieży polega głównie na sprycie i zwinności, które są niezbędne podczas poruszania się po strzeżonym terenie. Do łamania zamków i zabezpieczeń niezbędne są mu narzędzia, które zawsze ma przy sobie. Mężczyzna jest też wykwalifikowanym mechanikiem, który potrafi naprawić wiele urządzeń i nieco je zmodyfikować. Wyposażenie Bronie Inne wyposażenie Relacje Rex Jako że Rex jest dwunastolatkiem, który dodatkowo cierpi na amnezję i nie pamięta swojej rodziny, postrzega on Spilkena jako swojego ojca. Mężczyzna jest jego autorytetem, a łącząca ich więź jest bardzo silna. Obiecał Rexowi, że znajdzie jego rodzinę. Jednak mimo wszystkich uczuć jakimi darzył go chłopiec, Spilken wykorzystywał go do własnych korzyści i nie wahał się poświęcić życia chłopca, gdy jego własne życie było w niebezpieczeństwie. Kiedy chłopiec zauważył, że jego opiekun go oszukiwał, był zrozpaczony i uciekł. Szejk Spilken darzy Szejka wielkim szacunkiem, a za razem boi się go. Mężczyzna pragnie wykonać każde zlecenie, tak, by upodobać się Szejkowi, jednak nie przeszkadza mu to w zdobywaniu cennych towarów dla samego siebie. Występy Ciekawostki * Spilken jest jedną z wielu postaci z komiksu „M. Rex”, która nie posiada serialowego odpowiednika. * Nie wiadomo czy Spilken przeżył atak robota w Marakeszu. Prawdopodobnie zmarł po otrzymaniu obrażeń od wypuszczonych sztyletów. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Przestępcy